Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series created by Yuji Naka. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog hailing from two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. For his mission, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naïve and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. "I'm going to change the future with my own hands!" :—Silver the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Pete Capella (English), Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Hervé Grull (French), Not Known (Galician), Roland Wolf (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Davide Albano (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Anders Bye (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Ángel de Gracia (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Silver is a very light gray (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. For attire, he wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. * Hair Color: Silver-white * Fur Color: White * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Gold * Age: 14 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 100 cm (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg (77 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This also led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in Sonic Generations, he is an actual optimist (though as stated by himself in Sonic Forces, while an optimist, he is also a realist). Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Owing to his naivety, Silver also has no idea of how to engage in more informal conversations with others; when Sonic tried trash talking with Silver during Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, the latter took many of Sonic's statements so literally that Sonic noted that he took all the fun out of such banter. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is the focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright slow-witted. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtle tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment, as seen in Sonic Rivals 2; when you play as him and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race in first place he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" and in Sonic Free Riders he sneers "'LATER!'" upon cruising past a fellow competitor. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When it comes to meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Relationships Friends/Allies * Tails the Fox (best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (self-proclaimed girlfriend) ** Cream the Rabbit (close friend) ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke (best friend) * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Mister Tanaka * Ella * Helen (close friend) * Mister Stewart * Frances * Danny * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charme the Bee * Moss the Sloth * Team Might ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Tangle the Lemur * Honey the Cat * Vanilla the Rabbit * G.U.N. ** The G.U.N. Commander ** Topaz ** Team Dark *** Rouge the Bat (ally) *** E-123 Omega (close friend) ** Spider Troupe * The President * E-77 Lucky * Tikal the Echidna * Lumina Flowlight * Resistance ** Molly ** Nicole the Lynx ** Rotor the Walrus * Cosmo (close friend) * Relic the Pika * Fixit the Robot * Shade the Echidna * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) ** Marine the Raccoon ** Silver the Hedgehog * Princess Elise * Shahra * Caliburn * Merlina * Knights of the Round Table * Professor Pickle * Chip/Light Gaia (good friend) * Professor Pickle's Assistant * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Coral the Betta * Crusher the Chao * Desert Raiders ** Sonar the Fennec ** Spike the Porcupine ** Trevor Burrow the Mole * Shijin Warriors ** Bunker the Turtle ** Cinder the Pheasant ** Dulcy the Dragon ** Jian the Tiger * Wolf Pack ** Lupe the Wolf ** Whisper the Wolf * Wisps ** Yacker * Freedom Fighters ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Coconut Crew ** Sally Acorn ** Ben Muttski ** Omochao * King Acorn * Dodon Pa * Terra * Ventus * Aqua * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy * Riku * Mickey Mouse * Kairi * Light Labs ** Light Robot Masters *** Aki Light/MegaMan *** ProtoMan *** Roll ** Dr. Thomas Light ** Suna Light ** Auto ** Duo * Maverick Hunters ** Axl ** X ** Zero Family Neutral * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Breezie the Hedgehog (to a degree) * Emerl/Gemerl * Babylon Rogues ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Lah Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Rouge the Bat * Jet the Hawk (in speed) * Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies * Solaris ** Mephiles the Dark ** Iblis * Dr. Eggman Nega (arch-enemy) * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Dr. Starline ** Infinite ** Badniks *** Bocoe *** Decoe *** Bokkun *** Orbot *** Cubot * Rough the Skunk * Tumble the Skunk * Dr. Julian Snively * Ifrit * SCR-HD * Erazor Djinn * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Overmind * Thelxe * Time Eater * Walter Naugus * The Deadly Six * Dr. Albert Wily ** Wily Robot Masters *** Bass **** Treble * Mavericks ** Sigma Abilities and Powers Powers Psychokinesis Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Also, his psychokinesis doubles as a force field, as seen in Sonic Forces when he used this ability to fight a powerful being like Infinite to a brief standstill. Granted, Silver did get overpowered by Infinite, but he still hit him with enough force to make him drop a Phantom Ruby prototype. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides the offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for his other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to teleport himself over short distances instantaneously by warping space. Abilities Physical Abilities While not shown during his introduction, Silver is capable of moving at supersonic speeds in which are an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess. As well seen in both Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is capable running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Shadow's, without wearing down. Also, as another example, he is also seen on the loops within Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), able to maintain his running speed without falling, like Shadow was seen if done in a similar manner when finishing the first stage of Crisis City. Silver has incredible physical durability and endurance as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed to match up to various character's, such as Sonic and Shadow while wearing combat boots, of an exception to stay in a single pose, which his skills are nigh-incomplete, as a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to mimic and cope with approximately even Sonic and Shadow's movements. Additionally, he can do amazing feats as well, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high velocity, catch bullets with his psychokinesis, or causing any monster he comes into, to be suspended, in anyway combining his impressive accuracy with his psychokinesis, he is able to throw enemies and heavy objects at the same speed as the projectiles, without his arms getting tired. Silver also possesses above average physical strength, capable of pushing things several times bigger and heavier than himself. Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, sealing anybody along with him into another dimension that he can choose. However, this was mentioned by Blaze the Cat, at the end of Silver's Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and he can empower himself by enhancing his own abilities, or to an additional extent, give him unlimited Psychic Energies for his psychic attacks. Chaos Powers Combat Skills Silver is one of the most powerful and profound fighters in the series, as he can fight on par with the most battle-experiences individuals in the series. He has been hinted to hold about the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog, and in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and almost brought Sonic to the brink of death, though Sonic was being careless during their fight in the latter case. Fighting Style In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who utilize close combat, Silver focuses on long-range attacks. When fighting, Silver constantly keeps his distance from the enemy, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack, which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, he can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attack is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and hurtle them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes as more effective means of attacking, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort. Techniques and Moves Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dash allows him to dash small distances at light speed. With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, in Sonic Generations, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash, where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. By channeling and manipulating his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks, like his Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash that let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze opponents and machinery, and with his Psychic Knife, Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is shown to utilize the Spin Attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. With the Spin Jump he attacks foes by landing on them, with the Spin Dash he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and with the Homing Attack he homes in on an enemy to attack. Attacks * Air Boost * Chaos Control * Crouch * Dash Boost * Double Jump * ESP * Grab All * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Hold Smash * Homing Attack * Item Box Transfer * Kick Dash * Levitate * Meteor Smash * Psychic Knife * Psychokinesis * Psycho Shock * Psycho Smash * Rival Takedown * Skim Boost * Slide * Slingshot * Speed Boost * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Team Ultimate * Teleport Dash * Trick Action Move Skills * Psychokinesis * Supersonic speed * Enhanced durability * Enhanced jump * High acrobatics and reflexes * Driving skills * Grinding * Chaos Powers * Harnessing Chaos Energy ** Super transformation *** Super Silver transformation * Hyper-go-on usage Feats Strength level * Overpowered Sonic after losing to him in Sonic's Story. * Bended metal bars and used them like trampolines. * Lifted cars and trucks. The average car weighs 4,079 pounds and the average truck weighs 33,000 pounds. * Caught a giant fireball with less than 10% of his power and repelled it back almost instantly. * Dispersed a pillar of lava with Psycho Smash. * As Super Silver, caught Solaris' meteors with his psychic powers. Speed * Kept up with a boosting Sonic while flying. * Dodged Shadow's Chaos Spear. Durability * Got back up from being by Sonic's quills and then skidding off the floor and was still able to fight like nothing even happened. * Got up from Sonic's Sonic Boost. * Survived being attacked by Sonic's Homing Attack and then crushed under his own meteor smash. Skill * Defeated Iblis numerous times. * Fought Shadow to a standstill. * Defeated Knuckles the Echidna, a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. * Saw through Eggman Nega's disguise, which not even Espio the Chameleon, a detective, could do. Miscellaneous Skills As seen during Dodon Pa's Grand Prix, Silver has excellent skills when it comes to driving and racing in racecars like the Lightron. Transformations Super Silver :Main article: Super Silver By using all seven Chaos Emeralds that are collected, Silver can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Silver. In this state, all of Silver's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his psychokinesis which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly without his psychokinesis and is nearly invulnerable. Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Silver can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Silver has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses * Silver will lose his focus when using psychokinesis if he is caught off guard or hit by a surprise attack. * If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need Power Rings to regain his energy. * Silver can still be naïve and insecure when left alone. * His psychokinesis does not work on lasers. Equipment * Shock Bracelet: A pair of bracelets that can be attached to the lower part of Silver's bracelets and allows him to use Psycho Shock. * Power Bracelet: A pair of bracelets that can be attached to the upper part of Silver's bracelets and allows him to use Grab All. * Single-Layered Extreme: An item of unknown appearance that allows Silver to use the Hold Smash. * Heart of Wind: An item of unknown appearance that lets Sivler use the Teleport Dash. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic'' New World Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Silver the Hedgehog Sonic News Network * Silver the Hedgehog Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters